


Within the Skin

by Glyphron



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glyphron/pseuds/Glyphron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few things flow deeper beneath one's skin than love and understanding. Achieving such feelings can be quite a challenge, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. By Magelight

**Author's Note:**

> For my Kajiit character.

Flurries of snow bade greeting to her as she reached the outer fringes of Winterhold, the silhouettes of the foremost buildings coming into view. The long ascent up the narrow paths of the mountain had been treacherous yet, Imari was neither phased nor exhausted. Her ears circled round, checking every direction for even the slightest sounds of potential threats. This was dangerous country as many sabre cats and frost trolls roamed these peaks. Not to mention the fact Dragons also liked to frequent the skies around the entire ice-riddled range. Catching only the sounds of wind, falling snow, and the distant footsteps of soldiers as they patroled the streets beyond, she flicked her tail in satisfaction and proceeded into town.

Night had fallen and the cobblestone roads were vacant of townsfolk, making Winterhold seem more like abandoned ruins than usual. Imari left the feeling hanging in the air, refusing to acknowledge it. Instead, she kept her focus on her intended destination, shaking off the snow that had gathered on her ears and muzzle while simultaneously ignoring the glares from passing guards. She was more than used to the many disapproving eyes that would adhere to her wherever she travelled, for her people, the Khajiit, had been frowned upon always. The markings of her pelt did not help any. 

With the majority of her fur being a deep dark, earthy, brown, the contrasting white accents were sharp. Covered in black stripes of various lengths, they were hard to see against the brown but were bold against the white. Essentially, white marked her palms and the soles of her feet, continuing up the inner sides of her legs and arms, the underside and tip of her tail, across her chest and abdomen, hinting at her throat, and splashing across her muzzle and face. the markings on her inner limbs were fairly bone shaped, with the white on her abdomen resembling a pelvis bone. In the cases of the remaining patterns, they were accented by black stripes. For her torso, these stripes curved to follow the shape of her ribs and streaked between each one, excluding where her breasts were. Also, they underlined her collar bones. As for her neck and tail, the white there was very thin in width, and ringed with the black, depicting verterbrae. 

Of all her markings, however, her face was the most shocking. White spread from her muzzle, up and around her brow, and fading into brown on her forhead and cheeks. It also covered her chin, fading into the darker fur underneath and was separated from the white of her muzzle by thin stripes that connected to the black rim of her mouth. From this thin rim that oulined the mouth were verticle stripes, found no where else on her body. Small, thin, and short, they made an outline of jagged teeth. Her black nose bore a similar stripe on each side, and her eyes were heavily lined in black, with thick lines falling from their innermost corners and running down her face to the ends of her jaw. All of this together effectively created the image of a beast skull that cried black from its sockets when her eyes were closed. 

Her eyes themselves were a toxic green and nearly shaded by locks of glossy black hair. This hair hung over her forhead and fell down the back of her neck in curvy strands ending slightly past her shoulders. Some of these strands were weaved into a braid on each side of her face. Pointed ears rose up through the locks, black on the outside, brown on the inside, and completed with short white tufts. Though the majority of her body was covered, hiding most of her skelatal appearance, her face was clearly visible which was all that was needed to add to the unease of anyone she passed.

Imari's destination was not far, and she came upon it quickly. The many arches, high walkways, and sky peircing towers advertised its location, visible from every edge of Winterhold so long as the snowfall was not heavy. There was just one way by wich to gain access to the College, as there was one place only where the heightened walkway sloped down to meet the ground. Pausing, her ears reached forward, her nose twitching slightly. Someone was just ahead, shifting their weight and breathing deeply in the chilled air. Her scent not only revealed gender, but also told that she was Altmer. No doubt, this high elf was a sentry, posted to deter any intruders and monitor new arrivals seeking to join their ranks.

Removing snow that clung to her face once again, she pushed forward casually. She greeted the female mer readily on her approach. 

"I bid you good evening." Imari offered, ears relaxed and tail still.

A slight glint of surprise breifly lingered in the elf's eyes. 

"Same to you, I suppose. I'm sorry, but not just anyone can gain access to the College." 

"The Mage's college....Tell me, what does it take to be permitted entry here?"

While Imari's voice did hold the accent of her people, it was softer and her voice was much smoother than most Khajiit.

"This depends on what you hope to find here." The Altmer crossed her arms.

"I am curious about the magic of illusion." Her ears straightened slightly.

"I see. If you hope to join us here in Winterhold, you must first prove you are capable of weilding magic."

Imari gave no reply, but waited patiently, attentive.

"To do this you must cast a spell on the circle before you. If you do not know the spell you are told to cast, I can teach it to you. If you cannot cast the spell, you will be denied entry."

A soft nod showed the elf that the young cat understood.

"I want you to cast firebolt on the circle."

Ears slightly lowering "I will admit I do not know this spell."

Faralda, as the elf was called, taught her both the incantation and how to utilize the spell. She warned Imari never to cast it on other students should she pass the test. With that done, she prompted the Khajiit to try the spell.

Imari took her place a few steps away and conjured the spell into her left hand. Thinking the words, she outstretched her palm towards the circle and spoke the incantation to release it upon her target. Flames shot forth and exploded on the tile before her, burning for a moment before the fire waned.

Satisfied, Faralda motioned for her to continue down the path "Very good. welcome to the college of Winterhold."

Imari gave a deep nod of gratitude, ears back in friendly submission. Stepping past the round tile she headed towards the spired towers, Faralda close behind. She explained as they walked where certain places of importance were located such as the library, the Arch Mage's chambers, and the Hall of Elements where Imari's first class would be held. 

It was late, and the many students of the College had just finished their evening meal. Socializing by the arcane well in the Hall of Attainment, their dorm, each was preparing to turn in for the night. The prospect of a soft bed and a decent rest before the classes of the morning was a welcomed thought to most of them as they had been hard at work throughout the day. Onmund was wishing Berlyna a good night, J'zargo, watching and thinking on what he could say to goad the Nord into one last contest before bed, when the doors to the Hall swung open. All of them turned to look, expecting to see Tolfdir returning for the night. What they saw, however, took them aback.

Faralda led someone they had never seen before into their midst. J'zargo instantly straightened himself, locking eyes with the stranger. Both held each other's gaze for a moment, ears pricked forward, noses slightly twitching, but otherwise still and unmoving. The moment passed quickly, both Khajiits seeming indifferent to each other. She gave a nod to everyone else in greeting, but, said nothing. All of them watched as the high elf led her to the empty room next to J'zargo's.

She did not appear to be mage material, as she was clothed in armor and well armed. The armor was light, the tinted green giving it away as glass type, though she wore no helmet. Against her back rested a quiver of various types of arrows and an ebony bow, belted to each thigh was a glass dagger in a leather sheath, and the handle of a carved Nordic nife portruded from her right boot. Resting against her right shoulder was a good sized knapsack, filled to capacity. All telltale signs that she preferred a sharp metalic edge to a handful of magic when challenged by foes. 

Faralda left to return to her post, bidding everyone good night as she passed by the arcane well that lit the common room. Their eyes returned to the stranger, who had just set her knapsack down upon the bed. She turned her face to peer back at them, an ear tilting in their direction. J'zargo stopped staring and quietly wandered to his room, uninterested in investigating her any further at this time. Berlyna, kind hearted as she was, offered a smile and politely left the new comer to settle in. She was not at all intimidated by what Imari wore or her facial markings. Onmund had a harder time turning away, finding the new student to be utterly strange. 

Eventually, she turned her eyes away from his, keeping only her ear attentive to him. She shoved her knapsack beneath her bed, and began to releive herself of her armor, dressing down to the black, belted tunic and trousers she wore beneath. Moving to place the armor in the wardrobe, she wandered out of sight, bringing Onmund out of his daze.

He turned away, breifly berating himself in his mind for being so rude, and headed for his designated chamber. Preparing himself for sleep with haste, he settled beneath the warm skins of his bed and pushed the new arrival from his mind. Reviewing, instead, the new incantations he had learned in his classes throughout the day; he slipped quickly into slumber.

All of the students were asleep by this point. All save Imari, that is. She crept from her room, leaving the dorms behind....


	2. Reprimanded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imari is lacking magic compared to the other students. But she is a creature of unconquerable will.

Morning's call found every student where they should be, clambering up from their beds and blinking dreams from their eyes. They committed themselves to their daily preparations. Onmund pressed the water in his palms to his face, letting it fall away into the wash basin below and repeating the process. Hurriedly, he straightened his hair and struggled into his robes, eager for the early meal. Retrieving two spell tomes from the tiny cupboard of his night stand, he stepped out into the common room.

"Onmund!" Berlyna's voice called from the left.

Turning his sharp blue eyes, he found her sitting on the well's edge, the stranger standing before her. Casually, he approached, offering no greeting. The female Khajiit was dressed differently from the night before. A black wrap cloth top covered her breasts, a blue sun pattern tattooed on its left side. She wore black pants fashioned to leave the inner thighs bare, with brown leather boots on her feet. She was adorned in gold jewelry, with an emerald set amulet at her neck, an emerald encrusted band on her upper left arm, several bengals on each wrist, and a double layered waist chain with diamond and circle shaped charms.

Still armed with her daggers belted to her thighs, and the carved Nordic nife stashed in her boot, she continued to seem out of place. What's more, she seemed like she would be out of place anywhere, even among her own people. Her fur's patterns were unlike anything he'd seen before, especially on her face. Admittedly, she was somewhat intimidating to look at. Yet, at the same time, it was hard not to stare. As intimidating as her appearance was, it was also quite captivating; amazing even. As though she had been born donned in warpaint. It was clear she was quite an anomaly.

Berlyna motioned to her and announced, "This is our new arrival from last night. Her name is Imari."

Lowering her ears slightly "Good morning to you."

Berlyna then motioned towards him "Imari, this is Onmund. He's a Nord, but don't underestimate his ability in magic. He has quite an aptitude for it."

"Same to you, Imari." he turned his gaze to the young Dunmer "We should hurry, Berlyna, we don't want to miss breakfast."

"Of course," she beamed back "You should join us." 

Berlyna stood and motioned for Imari to follow. Finding the dark elf to be quite pleasant company, she appreciatively did so. Not many were so friendly and accepting of her kind, let alone of Imari herself. It was refreshing, even a little surprising. As for Onmund, he seemed to be well mannered enough when spoken to, but she had certainly noticed that he tended to stare like many. She briefly wondered if he disapproved of her. It would not be unexpected if he did.

"Those markings of yours seem very unique." Berlyna commented as they walked. 

Imari's tail made a sharp flick to the right, her ears lowering in slight irritation. She knew that the subject would have been brought up eventually. Anyone willing to speak to her always came to the point of inquiring. Though she could not hold anyone in contempt for it, and certainly did not hold it against her friendly acquaintance, she tired of others focusing on how she looked rather than who she was.

Onmund was startled by Berlyna's audacity to comment on the topic. He knew she meant no harm, and certainly wasn't judging their feline companion, but he was pretty certain it was not something she would like to talk about. Berlyna was a very polite and kind young Dunmer, but also a touch naive. He hoped the Khajiit would understand that she meant no disrespect.

"Yes," Imari replied, forcing herself to hold onto her patience "they are the markings of what my kin call a 'skull' or 'death' cat. They believe it to be a sign of a warrior. Many find it strange or bizzare, but one's skin does not determine the identity of the individual."

Berlyna was taken aback, "Of course not," she offered apologetically "To be honest, I thought they were beautiful in their own right."

Reaching the mess hall, the trio took their seats and began reaching for and passing food until each one's plate was full. They ate in silence, Berlyna feeling too unsure of herself to continue conversing. She did not want to further upset Imari, as she was quite sure she already had. She hoped her new friend would forgive her in time and they could continue to become closer. It was a nice relief to have another female amid their group.

As Onmund ate, he opened one of his tomes and began memorizing the words and incantations scrawled across its pages. Excitement and confidence surged through his being, driving him to slave over his reading. He wanted very much to become a well and proper mage, and was willing to work hard to achieve this goal. This is what he was meant to be, this is what he willed to do with his life. Feeling strongly that it was his purpose despite his blood, he would let nothing deter him.

Alternatively, J'zargo was also hard at work thinking of all his best devices he could use to stand out. He not only desired to become a mage, he wanted to best everyone while doing so. The need to compete spurred him into conflict with the Nord often. Always challenging Onmund, J'zargo viewed him as the only student who could possibly surpass himself. Berlyna struggled with magic, and the new female seemed to pose little threat to his standing. She did not even wear the traditional robes of a mage. No, there was only one contestant he would need to prove himself against.

Imari, meanwhile, was not concerning herself with thoughts on how to succeed at becoming a mage. Her presence here was strictly due to curiosity. She merely wanted to know what went on here, what things were like, and possibly figure out how to cast illusions. Instead, she thought on all the findings she had come across as she had wandered the College the night before. Her restless desire to explore was akin to that of a cub. Imari had spent all her life travelling from one place to another, never remaining in one place for long, though she may often return to it if she liked it well enough. That was her way of life, always roaming, searching.

Time came when the meal was finished and class was to begin. Collecting their thoughts and possessions, they set out for the Hall of Elements together. Onmund's pace was quick, eager, and he took the lead. J'zargo could not allow this, and he sped forward as well. They ended up in a race of sorts, while Berlyna and Imari held back. Berlyna was nervous, and it slowed her feet, but Imari was simply not in a rush. She was taking in the scenery as they stepped onward, ensuring she had not missed anything the night before. Eventually, everyone reached the room in which they were supposed to meet and begin.

Tolfdir, their designated teacher, watched them file in with his old but keen eyes. He watched how they carried themselves, where their eyes shifted to first, how they seemed to act towards each other. Perceiving their motives and intentions with uncanny accuracy in his mind. He let the silence linger for some time, reflecting on this and deciding how he should proceed with his new charges. Straightening, he set himself into action.

"Let us begin," he offered, all eyes now fixed upon him "What shall we learn first?"

The two young lads of the group instantly answered.

"Teach us something powerful." called J'zargo.

"Something that will make enemies tremble." added Onmund.

The dark elf, seemed to shrink a little in uncertainty, while the ghostly female Khajiit merely stood, watching closely with her green eyes.

"Safety should be our first concern, don't you think?" He asked them.

Both young males protested profusely, assuring him they could handle it. Turning his gaze to the Dunmer, she finally sided with the boys, not wanting to be left behind. At last, his eyes met Imari's.

"And, what do you think?"

Her eyes remained locked on his, unblinking "I agree with you. Safety should be most important to us."

There were more protests, all the others disregarding her opinion.

"Do not listen to her." J'zargo cried.

"Yes, we are more than prepared." Onmund agreed.

"I think we will be okay." Berlyna offered softly.

Not surprised, he signaled for everyone to quiet down.

"Perhaps something practical then. I shall teach you how to defend yourself against magic using the Lesser Ward."

This decision was less disagreeable to the others, but they were still not pleased. Imari, however, felt this was an excellent idea.

Tolfdir taught each student the words and how to use the ward. He worked tirelessly with each one until each could conjure up the barrier. Then, he looked through them, deciding on Imari to use for a demonstration. She was not arrogant and too sure of herself, but cautious and wary. She would put more focus into deflecting a spell to the best of her abilities than showing off. Berlyna may have also made a good candidate, if it were not for the fact she was too unsure of herself. 

"Good work," he commended them "Imari, please step forward."

She did as asked, eyes sharp and unblinking still.

"I want you to stand over there," he gestured a short ways away "and put up the ward. I will demonstrate its effectiveness by casting a spell at you. You must hold up your defense against my spell for a moment. Can you do this?"

J'zargo made a very disapproving face, upset that it was not he who had been chosen. Tail jerking, he shot a sharp glare at her, then made an expression that made it obvious he did not believe she could do it. Onmund stood disappointed and deeply wishing they were learning something more impressive instead. Berlyna was relieved not to be the center of attention and required to try something so seemingly complex. Imari showed no thoughts, or emotions. She merely looked to the place she was directed to stand, and stepped over to it.

She was aware that, of all the students, she was at the greatest disadvantage. As the newest member of the college, she had joined them rather late. The other students had been attending classes for a few days previous to her arrival. Thus they had a little more knowledge and experience. Also, Imari had only a slight interest in magic, though she was capable of using it. Her natural abilities had gone unused for the majority of her life. In contrast, the others had been practicing and working on theirs for a good portion of the years given to them. Yet, none of this really mattered to her. 

Again she was here to sate curiosity, discover their secrets, and, if possible, learn skills that would aid hers and make her more efficient. Skills akin to becoming invisible, creating distractions, or warding off magic wielded by opponents in her travels. Hence the reason she was pleased with Tolfdir's decision. Hence the reason she willingly stepped into position and prepared to be targeted by a potentially dangerous spell, despite her inexperience.

Putting all her effort into it, she cast the barrier and waited. With a slight nod, Tolfdir summoned fire into his right palm. Its brightness grew in intensity as he charged it to fatal power and Imari hoped he would unleash it soon. She did not know how long she could keep the ward up. Her lack of practice quickly turned effort into strain. The flames were let loose, a blazing fireball streaked towards her, her toxic colored eyes staring it down with the same defiance she wore in battle. Hoping and pushing the protective magic to hold, the projectile slammed into thin air, a blue light flashing where it struck and was gone. With a sigh of relief, Imari let her spell fall, feeling the slight stiffness in her muscles from the struggle to lock it in place.

"Very good," Tolfdir praised "I want all of you to practice this spell. That is all for today."

As he bid them farewell, turning away to tend to other duties, he gave a quick glance back towards the female Khajiit. Her eyes caught his again, the exchange brief but clear. He expected her to practice hard and improve her ability to cast. She gave a tilt of her ears in understanding, knowing she wouldn't stand a chance using that spell against a mage who meant her real harm. It would be in her best interest to do as expected as it would increase the duration and effectiveness. 

In his absence, Onmund and J'zargo approached her demanding answers to their questions. 

"Why did you ruin the lesson?!" J'zargo's ears were flat in irritation, tail swinging antagonistically from side to side.

"We are capable of more than a simple ward, why could you not have helped to convince him to teach us something more powerful?" Onmund crossed his arms.

Both were spiteful and more than eager to obtain power.

Imari did not let their bitterness affect her, she looked both of them in the eyes.

"There are a great many ways to die here in Skyrim. You can be gutted by bandits, crushed by giants, bled dry by vampires, slaughtered by the undead, torn apart by dragons, the list goes on. Indeed, death is waiting 'round every corner to take your life away. There is no need to provoke death to take you early due to arrogance, pride, and impatience. Only fools risk their lives for the sake of showing off."

Her voice stayed calm and never raised, but it did not keep from aggravating the situation. Fur standing on end, J'zargo's tail thrashed wildly. Onmund, though slightly impressed by her wit and confidence, angrily dropped his arms to his sides pumping his fists all the while. J'zargo opened his mouth several times in an attempt to retaliate, but, where she had nailed his intentions straight on, he had nothing he could use to insult her in turn. Onmund took up the challenge of finding a rebuttal in J'zargo's place.

"The rest of us know what we are doing, we are able to use magic to defend ourselves. Where as you struggle to hold up a simple magic shield. If you have no skill in magic, why are you even here?" 

He too kept his voice from shouting, but he intended it to be just as harsh as though he had. He was no fool. Impatient to achieve his dream, perhaps; but not a fool.

Her ears flattened slightly, "You are right, I have very little experience using magic. However, for all you know, that is why I am here. To finally discover the potential I have. I must start somewhere to discover what I can and cannot do, why not an entire school dedicated to teaching it? Can you think of anything better?"

Her eyes locked onto his, but she only gave him a few seconds to answer before continuing.

"My business is my own, as are my reasons for being here. Until I have better knowledge on how to handle magic, I will be using utmost caution. I will do what is best for me and better myself, rather than throwing myself in harms way to appease you. After all, a corpse does not accomplish much. I have as much of a right to learn as you, even if I am at a disadvantage by comparison. That will never change if I do not begin with what I am capable of."

Onmund did not reply to this. Not because he did not have anything to continue the argument with, but because she had a point. Though as disappointing as it was, he had to start out with little things himself. Combining this fact with oppressive circumstances, it was true that he did not get this far with ease. Seeing it from her view, it made sense why she opted for something easier to work with. If her life's circumstances hadn't allowed her to practice magic hardly at all, then it would have been very dangerous to try something more difficult. As common sense dictates, she chose something that was not as likely to get her killed. 

She did have a right to explore her potential, just as he did. He did not know hardly anything about her or her life. It was more than possible she had similar circumstances to his, or others that were just as difficult to overcome. Admitting that she was not on par with him when it came to magic clarified why she came here in armor and with blades. For whatever reason, she was at an earlier stage in development as a possible mage. Nothing but time and practice would change this. 

Onmund, like every Nord was not one to shy away from a challenge, argument or battle. However, he was a reasonable man unlike many. He did not have to like the facts or the possibility that this new student might slow him down. Still, he could attempt to be understanding. Besides, he would be a mage someday. It may take a little more time than he wanted, but it would happen. Regardless of the consequences of Imari's presence. He had waited this long already, a little more patience would do no harm.

Dropping the argument, he watched her turn away and leave the building. J'zargo, still clearly upset, skulked away as well. Using his frustration to help fuel his dedication, Onmund set himself to work. Casting spells one right after another and envisioning what the future held for him. He did not notice Berlyna slink away.

She had been staring, speechless, as the argument progressed. Now that it was over, she quietly returned to her room. She had a lot to think about, and she hoped everyone would fight less in the days to come. Bringing her feet up onto the chair with her, she hugged her knees and slipped into her mind.


	3. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very restless spirit cannot simply be kept in one place.

Days had come and gone, spanning into an entire haze. Imari's skill had vastly improved within this time, making excellent progress under the direction of those who mentored her. Yet, still, it remained sub par to the capabilities of the others, a constant struggle in her daily life. Given the circumstances, she still faltered in many things, not entirely focused. Onmund saw this unfold before his eyes as he attended class with her each morning and every following evening. His perceptions also noted her steady ascent into restlessness, slowly becoming insatiable in whatever need drove her yet could not be fulfilled by what was presented her. The still, calm, collected, and witty cat he had met not long ago changed into something else entirely. 

Tail always in motion, ears catching on every sound, and gaze far away, she was longing for something else. Perhaps something new. She would not sleep when night came down from the heavens, and wandered the grounds endlessly. Much like a wild thing confined to a pen. Onmund could not discern what had disquieted her, never had he seen J'zargo behave the same way. Thus, he could not understand or make sense of her actions. At last, a morning rose from the dust to reveal her presence missing from the College altogether. There was no motive, no excuse given, she was merely gone. He decided right there that she had given up and left to find more profitable endeavors, his mind bitter for the waste of time, effort, and talent.

***********************

Imari traveled the wilds of Skyrim once more, always on the move to relieve the ache in her senses. Here, unbound from the laws of settlement, she was at home, comfortable. Dark would come, and she would not lay herself down, riled to the marrow of her bones for motion and discovery. Daylight would return to find her marching on still. She made way to many places, some new and some familiar. All apart of her territory, her place of residence. The concept of home for her was not narrowed to a building or a few measly acres of farmland, but to as far as her feet could carry her. 

There was but one place, a person, she always visted, returned to. Somewhere held more dear to her heart than any other. The Jarl and her subjects had taken to calling it the Windstad Manor, and within its walls, a child who had been forsaken previous. Little Lucia who was just nine years old, and was loved by a mother that was not of her kin. There, with her, Imari could bear staying for far longer than anywhere else. The child was a close kept secret, a treasure she took pains to protect. In those human eyes, Imari could see some small semblance of her brother whom had left a void in her with his death. Nothing so far had ever begun to fill it, until Lucia. Unfortunately, this was not enough, to no fault of hers. Imari was still sick with ever burning need.

After some time spent in freedom and unending roaming, Imari slinked back to Winterhold, her business there not yet finished. She liked the College well enough, there were many secrets yet to decipher. And Berlyna made pleasant company, a friend is always hard to find. Under the prestige of the moons, she had slipped like an air current through the doors to the dorm. Soundless as the stars that peered down on civilization. Turning from late night study at the edge of the arcane well, Onmund nearly gave shout to panic at her sudden appearance. He could not see her as she was cloaked beneath shadow, but her eyes flashed reflections of the light streaming from the well. He knew not then her identity.

Flames rose from his palms in alarm, blood racing. Had he not looked behind him when he did, he would surely be dead now, the stealth of this stranger was that of a master assassin. A scoff emanated from his assumed opponent and she stepped from her hiding place, movements smooth and silent still. Staying his hands, he glared in distaste, unsure why she was even here. She held no interest in magic or anything of the sort.

"Forget something when you left?"

Noticably, her demeanor was again different as she curled her tail in a delicate taunt, ears facing entirely forward. Calm and collected in her gestures once more, she was deliberate in her expressions. Like two opposing halves to a coin that has just been flipped back over to the side first seen.

"I had things to attend to." She muttered, carelessly disregarding his mood.

Discontent due to exhaustion, infuriated by the fright, and irritated with her lack of commitment, Onmund did not inhibit his words as he replied.

"Akin to what? Robbing some poor family blind, sneak thief? Or killing for coin? Or, perhaps, both...."

Imari did not even give him the courtesy of acknowledging his insults as she sauntered past to her chamber. She had heard these offenses all before, often in fact. Not that it was all untrue, she did steal, and she tended to mercilessly slaughter bandits and thugs. Many of her kind would sneak off with prizes taken from another, but, like always no one had ever asked any Kajiit why they did so. No one cared to see the injustice of inequality to her people, the poor treatment given. Proud, they did not take to the desperation for survival well, opting for violence and thievery to practical enslavement to achieve a livelihood. But humans were selfish beasts, incapable of understanding towards any outsiders, hardly maintaining tolerance for their own. He sought to wound her with words and she did not care.

Of course, in his prejudice, he had not bred any desire for to ask why her absence had upset him so. She did not bother to consider the trials of his own heritage by default due to this scuffle. Neither sought to listen to the other's complaints, no desire to hear the either's reasoning. This inspired contempt and both fell to its effects without much of a fight, closing their minds in ignorace. 

They dismissed the encounter for the evening, clambering into their respective beds and trying hard to keep their minds from it. Sleep did not alleviate matters, in the days that followed they would have nothing to do with one another, in spite of Berlyna's pleas for everyone to get along. Although, Imari continued to better her magic as time passed, becoming stronger with each class, the difference in her abilities to his forever stayed painfully obvious. But improvement was present, always. This continued on as their way of life until four days had been covered within their tutelage from the point of her return. Winterhold, and thus the towers of the mysterious Mage's College, came under siege from a great and terrible force. A dragon....


End file.
